All Part of the Plan
by dthegrimm
Summary: One-shot challenge story from Darth Void Sage of the Force. The village wants to turn Naruto into a weapon. They succeed, only to find out that their weapon has a mind of his own. Evil Joker-like Naruto x Kin x Tayuya x Tenten.


**All Part of the Plan**

**AN: I don't own Naruto, or Batman, or Dead Space, or the idea for this story for that matter. This is a one-shot challenge from Darth Void Sage of the Force, who asked me to write a story about an evil Joker-like Naruto (not in appearance, but in personality). Most of the quotes that Naruto will be saying come from The Joker's appearance in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker as well as a few from Heath Ledger's Joker (R.I.P. by the way). That being said, let the madness begin.**

0000000000000000000000

The sound of thunder could be heard in the distance as Sasuke Uchiha made his way through the rocky landscape that marked the Valley of the End. He could feel the power of the Curse Mark coursing through his veins. It was absolutely intoxicating. And this was merely the beginning as there was even more power waiting for him once he got to the Village Hidden in the Sound.

And once he picked Orochimaru's brain clean of any and all jutsu that would prove useful to him, the power-hungry Uchiha would hunt down his brother, Itachi, and avenge his fallen clan.

"Sasuke-sama!" A female voice called from behind him. The Uchiha turned to see that it was the redheaded girl from the Sound Four coming towards him. Tayuya was her name as Sasuke recalled.

"Where are the others?" Sasuke asked.

"We all got separated fighting those pieces of trash from Konoha. I took care of that lazy fuck who was leading them." The redhead replied.

"Hmm." Sasuke grunted. Truth be told, he didn't give a shit what happened to the other members of the Sound Four, but at least the girl made it. He needed someone to show him the way to Otogakure and if she was lucky, she would have the honor of being one of the many girls he planned to impregnate so he could restart his clan once his revenge was complete. "How much further to Oto?"

"Not too far." Tayuya replied. "We just need to pass through the Valley of the End and we'll be in the Land of Rice Paddies. That's where Otogakure is."

"Good." Sasuke said. Then another thought crossed his mind. "Did you come across a blonde kid wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit while catching up to me?" He remembered after bursting out of the barrel that his former teammate, Naruto Uzumaki, was facing off with that white haired guy. After a few minutes of running, Sasuke remembered the blonde dobe calling after him and giving chase. It had been about ten miles and so far, he heard nothing from the idiot, meaning that maybe he got lost or Tayuya took care of him while she was catching up.

"You mean that blonde shithead wearing that orange monstrosity that practically screamed 'Kill me now?'" Tayuya growled. "No. Maybe the dumbass got lost or something."

Sasuke smirked at Tayuya's rather colorful description of his ex-teammate. _"Already I'm liking Oto and I haven't even arrived yet."_ The Uchiha thought.

Eventually, the two arrived at the Valley of the End. It was comprised of a large lake and a giant waterfall that was flanked by two giant statues. One of them being a statue of the First Hokage, the other, a statue of the founder of the Uchiha Clan, Madara. Sasuke recalled his father telling him stories of Madara's greatness when he was younger.

However, there was something that caused Sasuke to stop in his tracks. "What the hell?" It was the statue of Madara. The head was gone. "Who dares to desecrate a sacred Uchiha landmark?" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Hey! Up there!" Tayuya pointed up towards the shoulder of the Madara statue. Sasuke looked up to see a lone figure sitting on the statue. The Uchiha could also hear the faint sound of singing. A female singing.

"Let's go take a look." Sasuke ordered. As the Uchiha and the redhead got closer, they could hear what the girl was singing.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are!

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

Then the traveler in the dark  
Thanks you for your tiny spark;  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

Sasuke would never admit it, but the twisted version of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." Unnerved him. The Uchiha and his guide reached the top of the Hokage statue just as the mystery girl finished her macabre song. Sasuke had to blink at the appearance of the girl. She was roughly around his age, perhaps a year older. She had pale skin and long jet black hair that was secured by a purple ribbon behind her head, resulting in a long loose ponytail. She was dressed in a short urban camouflage skirt, which did reveal the black panties she wore underneath. She was also dressed in a black tank top, which also revealed that she wore a dark purple bra. But the most interesting article of clothing the girl wore was the purple Oto headband…with a scratch going through the music note insignia. She didn't even notice Sasuke and Tayuya until the Uchiha announced their presence.

"Are you the one who did this?" Sasuke angrily demanded. Despite his anger, he had a feeling that he had seen this girl somewhere before.

The girl looked over to the Uchiha with an innocent look on her face. It was then that Sasuke recalled why this girl looked familiar. She was one of the Sound ninja from the Chunin Exam. Kin-something or other. The raven haired girl blinked a couple of times before turning her head to her left. "Sweetie, company!" Kin called up behind her.

Sasuke looked confused before noticing that there was movement coming from the area where the statue's head used to be. As the newcomer rose into view, Sasuke's confusion gave way to shock and surprise.

"Hello there Sasuke. What kept you?"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. It was Naruto…or at least the Uchiha thought it was his idiotic teammate. Gone was the god-awful orange jumpsuit. In it's place was a pair of black steel toed shinobi sandals, a pair of ripped up black shinobi pants with holes in the knees, a faded black short sleeve shirt and a black trenchcoat with the sleeves ripped off. His blonde hair, which was once spiked out a little, looked wilder and uncared for. He also wore his Konoha headband, which surprisingly enough, had a scratch going through the leaf symbol. Part of Sasuke wanted to think that this was some imposter, but the other, more rational part of him KNEW that this was the real deal. After dealing with the dobe after all this time, Sasuke could practically smell him.

Naruto jumped down from the top of the headless statue and landed right beside Kin on the shoulder. "What's wrong Sasuke? You looked surprised to see me." The blonde said with a manic smile on his face. As he was talking, he ran his fingers through Kin's hair. The raven haired girl purred in response, enjoying the feeling.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded, getting over his initial shock. "How did you get here before me? And what's with the new look, dobe? Don't get me wrong, it's a definite improvement over that hideous garb you usually wear."

"New look?" Naruto said, looking confused. He then turned to Kin. "What's does he mean by 'new look' Kin-chan?"

"Maybe he means you're not wearing your usual henge?" Kin replied as she cuddled up next the Nine-tails Jinchuriki.

Realization dawned on Naruto's face as he snapped his fingers. "Of course! That's it!" The blonde exclaimed, feeling like the meaning of life had just been explained to him. Sasuke just looked at him, not knowing what to think. Naruto noticed this. "Oh you look confused Sasuke. Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough. But first, I think we need to continue this talk somewhere else, don't you?"

Before Sasuke could open his mouth, he felt a stabbing pain behind his shoulder, right where his curse mark was. At the same time, he felt something being injected into him. The intense pain sent the Uchiha to his knees. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Tayuya looking down at him with a demonic smile on her face. In her hand was a syringe that had a little bit of red liquid in it. Just before he fell into unconsciousness, he heard evil maniacal laughter from Naruto and the two girls.

0000000000000000000000

A bright light and a hard blow to the side of his jaw brought Sasuke back to consciousness.

"Wakey, wakey, Sasuke." A demented, yet familiar voice said. The Uchiha slowly opened his eyes to see to see that he was face to face with Naruto. But this was not the hyperactive, never-give-up, knucklehead that Sasuke was familiar with. This was someone completely different. The Uchiha tried to move but the searing pain quickly informed him that his arms, legs and torso had been bound with chains. Chains with razor sharp blades and spikes that cut into his flesh whenever he moved.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sasuke. Unless, of course, you want to be cut to shreds."

As Sasuke whimpered in pain, he tried to call upon the power of his curse mark to try and break free…only to find out that it wasn't happening. In fact, to his horror, the Uchiha discovered that he couldn't mold any of his chakra or activate his Sharingan at all.

"I take it you're feeling it now, aren't you dipshit?"

Sasuke was able to move his head without the razor chains cutting him. He saw Tayuya and Kin walk towards Naruto. "Feel what? Where the hell are we?" He took the moment to look around at his surroundings. They were in some kind of small cave. Over in the corner was a desk that was littered with papers and on the walls were several weapons mounted.

"Remember when Tayuya here injected you with that serum?" Kin asked. "It was an agent that temporally disrupts your chakra flow. Of course, considering the size of the dose you received, 'temporally' means at least a week."

Sasuke angrily turned towards the traitorous redhead. He noticed that she had discarded the purple rope that was around her waist and the tan tunic that she was wearing in favor of a pair of black shinobi shorts and a black tank top like Kin's. She was still wearing her black skull cap. Tied around her neck was an Oto headband. Just like Kin's, there was a scratch going through the middle of it. "Orochimaru will have your head when he finds out about this."

Tayuya just smirked. "I wouldn't worry too much about Orochimaru, dumbass. You should be a little more concerned about yourself…and Judgment Day."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded. He then turned to Naruto. "What's going on here, dobe?"

Naruto just snickered and then broke out into full blown laughter. But it was not the happy kind of laughter Sasuke was used to hearing out of the blonde. This was the laughter of a total madman. After about a full minute of laughing, Naruto calmed down before grabbing the chair at the desk and moving it in front of the Uchiha. "Fair enough Sasuke. I've been known to grant last requests."

"Last requests?" Sasuke asked in an unbelieving tone. This resulted in Naruto snapping his fingers. An instant later, Kin appeared with a roll of duct tape and proceeded to wrap it around Sasuke's mouth and his head.

"Yes, Sasuke. Last requests. For the Rookie of the Year, you're not too bright." Naruto replied. Sasuke mumbled something underneath the thick layers of tape that covered his mouth but Naruto ignored it.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" The Jinchuriki asked with a manic look in his eyes. "No arrogant smirk? No 'I'm better than you' attitude?" Sasuke just glared daggers at the blonde, at which Naruto just smirked. "Then I'll provide the narration." Kin and Tayuya just walked over and sat on Naruto's legs, Tayuya on the right, Kin on the left.

"I'll start by attempting to play a little game of 'Psycho Analyst.' You see Sasuke, you and I have a little in common. Oh sure, there are plenty of differences, like sexual orientation. But the one thing that we both have in common is that we have a plan." Naruto said. Despite the situation he was in, Sasuke managed to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "And it's not just us who have a plan, oh no. Tayuya-chan has a plan. Kin-chan has a plan. Everyone has a plan. The only real thing that truly sets people apart is whether or not their plans succeed." Sasuke just blinked, not knowing what the hell the clearly insane blonde was talking about.

"You see Sasuke, right now, there are really three big plans at work right now. There's your plan, there's the Village's plan and there's my plan." Naruto explained. "Now your plan failed because you're a power hungry arrogant prick who has been handed everything on a silver platter and you've thrown it all away just to get more power from a guy who was looking very forward to screwing you up the ass."

"Unless you swing that way wimp, we're doing you a very big favor." Kin quipped.

"Quite right my dear." Naruto said to the raven haired girl before turning back to the Uchiha. "Now, the Village, and when I say that, I mean those self-serving fucks in the Council and their little puppets, has several plans of their own and you and I figure into those plans. For you, they wanted to breed a new batch of Little Sasukes to make sure the Sharingan stays in the village all while stroking your ego. Now for me, they wanted to turn me into their own little killing machine due to a little something that I had no control over. Naturally, I declined. Therefore, they resorted to other methods to make me see their point of view, such as a blatant disregard for my education in the academy, total discrimination because of something I had no say in and of course, a few assassination attempts here and there. Needless to say, the Village's plan worked… just not in the way they intended. They did create a killing machine, but what they don't realize is that this killing machine has a mind of his own. But I will say this. I did learn something from all the crap that they shoveled down my throat. Would you like to know what it is Sasuke?" At this point, Naruto got right up in Sasuke's face with a demented look in his eyes. For the first time since Itachi killed his family, Sasuke Uchiha felt fear.

"I learned that there is only one form of justice in the world. You know what it is Sasuke? It's a little something called Chaos. It is neither good, nor is it evil. It's completely neutral." Naruto said in a low tone just above a whisper. Sasuke muttered something.

"What's that?" Naruto asked as he put his hand to his ear. "What happened to all that 'I wanna be Hokage' and 'never give up' talk? That was just a little show for the general public. To them, I was nothing but the happy-go-lucky knucklehead who could never do anything right. This is what I really am Sasuke, an agent of Chaos, someone who will deliver true justice to the world. That's not just my nindo, it's all part of my plan." The blonde said as he started to giggle.

"But in order to begin delivering said justice, I first need to deliver unto Konoha, a glorious flood of Chaos. And that's where you come in Sasuke. Killing you will cause unbridled Chaos in the leaf village." Naruto said as he held out his hand. At that point, Kin pulled a serrated kunai dagger out of her weapons pouch and handed it to the maniacal Jinchuriki. "Tayuya, remove the tape."

The demonic redhead walked over and ripped the duct tape off Sasuke's face, resulting in some painful yells from the Uchiha.

"You sick twisted freak! When I get free, I gonna…" Sasuke started but was cut off when Naruto grabbed his face with one hand, his fingers and thumb on his cheeks. The crazy blonde used his other hand to bring the serrated blade up to Sasuke's mouth, which shut him up instantly.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." Naruto sighed, speaking to the Uchiha as if he were a child. "You see it's that kind of attitude from you that I just can't stand. But you know something, that smug attitude of yours is really nothing but a farce. The ignorant morons in the village can't see through it, but I can. I can see right through you. Beneath the smug faces and the brooding emo attitude, you're nothing but a little boy. A sad little boy who does nothing but cry for mommy and daddy because your big brother killed them and everyone else in your clan. It would be hilarious if it wasn't so pathetic." Naruto said. The blonde just stared at the Uchiha for a moment. "Oh what the hell? I'll just laugh anyway." And with that, the blonde broke out into hysterical laughter. Kin and Tayuya joined in as well. Sasuke just glared at them with tear filled eyes and helpless fury.

"I think you hurt his feelings, my love." Kin said.

"Perhaps Kin-chan, but I have often heard that the things that make us the angriest, is the things that we know are true. Isn't that right Sasuke?" Naruto said. The Uchiha said nothing, but his glare spoke volumes. You know, we could have gotten along so much better if you didn't walk around like you had stick up your ass all the time. So I have to ask you a very simple question Sasuke. Why so serious?" At that, Naruto started to press the serrated kunai onto Sasuke's mouth.

"Every time I saw you, you were always frowning. Why so serious?" The blonde growled before smiling maniacally. "So as a parting gift from me to you, I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to help you put on a happy face." Naruto positioned the kunai on the side of Sasuke's mouth. It was at this point the Uchiha wished his brother had put him out of his misery on the night he killed the clan off.

"Let's put a smile on that face." Naruto said in a devious whisper.

A moment later, screams of pain could be heard throughout the cave.

0000000000000000000

An hour later, Naruto and his evil mistresses walked out of the cave, which was beside a lake. All three of them were covered in blood after working Sasuke over with kunai and other sharp and pointed weapons. Tayuya licked some of the blood off one of her fingers…and then instantly spat it back out. Naruto and Kin looked at the redhead."

"Such disgusting blood." Tayuya spat.

"So what do we do now my love?" Kin asked Naruto.

"We head back to the village. Tenten should have everything in order when we get back. Besides, I did make a promise to bring Sasuke back. A pity Sakura didn't specify that she wanted the teme alive…or in one piece." The blonde replied evilly, which got some devious looks from the two ex-Oto Kunoichi.

"But first, we need to get this blood off us. The stench of the Uchiha's blood is as sickening as it's taste." Tayuya said as she and Kin walked over to the lake. The two girls were about to discard their blood soaked clothes when they heard Naruto sniffing the air. A low growl from the blonde stopped the girls. "What is it Naruto-baby?" Tayuya asked.

"The Uchiha's blood isn't the only thing that stinks around here." Naruto replied, taking out his serrated kunai. "There's something else around here. Something…" In a sudden movement, Naruto threw the kunai at a bush behind him. Just before the kunai entered the bush, a dark figure leapt out and jumped into the trees. "…like a spy." Naruto growled. Kin and Tayuya let out animalistic growls of their own. It was bad enough their bath was postponed, but having their Naruto time postponed was worse.

Whoever the spy was, he or she needed to pay.

000000000000000000000000

As he leapt through the trees as fast as he could, Sai cursed himself for getting caught off guard. It would seem that the Nine-tails Jinchuriki was more intelligent than he led people to believe. Danzo-sama had to be informed of this development. As soon as he was sure he was far enough away from the Jinchuriki and the two kunoichi, Sai pulled out his scroll and started to draw a hawk and a message for his master. As soon as he was done, the hawk came to life and peeled itself and the message off the scroll. "Return to Konoha and deliver that message to Danzo-sama." Sai instructed the ink creature.

The pale young man watched as his living drawing took to the sky…only to be slashed to pieces by various weapons that were launched into the air. "What the…?" The normally emotionless Sai was clearly surprised as the hawk fell to the ground and splattered all over the ground as a puddle of ink. The next thing the pale young man knew, he was tightly wrapped in chains against a tree.

"Going somewhere?" A cool female voice said. Sai was able to turn his head just enough to see a young girl walk towards him. She was a brunette who wore black and red Chinese style clothing. Her dark brown hair was tied into two buns, making them look like panda ears.

"Thank you very much Tenten-chan." Sai turned his head to see that the Nine-tails Jinchuriki and the two ex-Oto Kunoichi walk up to him. The psychotic blonde had an evil demented look on his face as he walked towards the captured young man. "Well, aren't you the nasty little tattletale? Ratting me out before I've had my fun." Naruto waved his finger sideways. "Poppa spank."

If Sai was intimidated, he didn't show it. Naruto noticed this. "You know, I didn't think it was possible. I thought the Uchiha was the proud owner of the world's biggest stick up his ass, but I can tell just by looking at you that he had a twig up his ass compared to the one up yours."

"He tried to send a message to Danzo." Tenten said, pointing to the puddle of ink on the ground. This caught Naruto's interest.

"Ah, so you're one of Danzo's boys." The blonde said.

"I have nothing to say." Sai said emotionlessly.

"That's okay, we don't wanna hear you talk." Kin said.

"But we do wanna hear you scream…for the pain to stop that is." Tayuya added. As she said that, Naruto took out his serrated kunai that was stained with the blood of it's previous victim.

Again, if this was meant to intimidate Sai, it wasn't working. He just looked at the blonde with an emotionless look on his face.

"Why so serious, ROOT boy?" Naruto asked as he twirled the kunai. "I think you need to put on a happy face."

"Do your worst." Sai said defiantly.

"Since you insist." Naruto said as he started to carve a smile on the sides of Sai's mouth. To the surprise of Naruto and his lovers, the pale young man didn't even flinch, much less scream for mercy.

"Looks like we got us a glutton for punishment ladies." Naruto said to the three girls.

"I heard ROOT members were tough. I just didn't know how tough."

"That may be, Ten. But everyone has a breaking point." Naruto said before turning back to Sai. "I guess we just have to work harder to find yours."

0000000000000000000000000

An hour later, Naruto and the girls were covered in more blood than before. "Well, I will say this. He lasted longer than the Uchiha did." Naruto said as he looked at Sai…or rather what was left of him. His upper body, from his head going down to his ribcage, was tied to the tree. His arms and lower body had been torn off and thrown aside as if they were garbage. Sai's head looked more like a kunai pincushion as several daggers were stuck in some parts, like his eye sockets and mouth. Or course the crowning horror was the ghastly smile that Naruto had carved into him earlier.

"He didn't even scream once. Kind of creepy, even for us." Tenten said.

"So what now?" Kin asked

"First, we leave our new friend here for the crows to snack on." Naruto explained. "Second, we head back and get this blood washed off."

"The sooner, the better." Tayuya quipped. "And here I thought the Uchiha's blood was revolting."

"And finally, we collect what's left of the Uchiha and proceed with the plan." Naruto finished. He then turned to Tenten. "Is everything ready?" The brunette nodded in the affirmative.

"Then let's go." Naruto said as he and his lovers took to the trees.

0000000000000000000000000

A thin morning mist covered the Village Hidden in the Leaves as the sun came up. Everyone was going about their daily routines. The genin who were dispatched to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha were recovering in the hospital. However there was still no word on Naruto Uzumaki and whether or not he managed to get the Uchiha or was killed in action.

One person in particular who was waiting on news on Naruto and Sasuke was Sakura Haruno. Actually, she was waiting to hear about Sasuke. Her idiotic blonde teammate on the other hand, she didn't give a rat's ass about.

As she walked up to the Hokage building, something caught her eye. On the front of the building, right on the fire symbol, was a humanoid shape. Sakura couldn't really see through the mist, but as she got closer, the pink haired girl could make out the figure in better detail. The instant she did, Sakura could feel her blood turn to ice.

The figure wasn't just stuck on the building, the figure was crucified, held in place by kunai daggers that were stabbed in various parts of the body, including, but not limited to, the arms, legs, groin, gut, neck and eye sockets.

The clearly dead figure was dressed in a blue shirt and white shorts that were spotted with blood. But the most horrifying sight was the 'smile' that had cut into the person's cheeks. On either side of the corpse, written in blood were two words, one on each side.

HA! HA!

Seeing such a sight was bad enough first thing in the morning, but what made it worse for Sakura was the fact that she recognized the figure. He was the object of her desire, her love.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The scream of terror had woken Tsunade from her slumber in her office and had cut through the hangover she was nursing. The busty blonde Hokage rushed outside to see her new student looking up at something with a frightened expression on her face. Tsunade looked up to see what Sakura was looking at…and found it surprisingly difficult to keep the contents of her stomach from making a return visit.

A crowd had gathered by the Hokage building and saw the crucified form of Sasuke Uchiha stuck to the side of the building. Needless to say, panic began to ensue.

"Someone get him down!" Tsunade ordered some ninjas. A couple of jonin did as they were told and brought the Uchiha's body down. As soon as Sasuke's corpse was on the ground, Sakura dashed for it.

"Sakura, wait!" Tsunade yelled, but the pink haired girl paid her no mind. She brushed past the jonin and hugged the body. _"It can't be. He can't be dead. That idiot Naruto said he'd bring Sasuke-kun back!"_

It was then that Sakura noticed a piece of paper taped to the front of Sasuke's shirt.

It read: _I told you I'd bring the teme back, but I never said I'd bring him back alive. Hugs and kisses, Naruto Uzumaki. _

_ P.S. Look inside his shirt for a big surprise_

Sakura angrily crumbled the note with one hand, vowing to kill her teammate for this. It was then that she heard a fizzling sound. It was coming from inside Sasuke's shirt. Despite her anger, Sakura was curious. The pink haired girl moved Sasuke's blood soaked shirt up…and felt her eyes widen with horror.

The people in the crowd, Tsunade included saw what Sakura saw. The Uchiha's chest was layered with explosive tags…and several of them were about to detonate.

Before anyone could say or do anything, there was a rather sizable explosion that sent everyone flying backward and created a small crater where Sasuke's body was. There was a slight ringing in Sakura's ears. But it didn't really matter as she (or any of her other body parts that weren't vaporized by the blast) were nowhere near them.

Tsunade recovered with a few scratches. Everyone else had several scrapes and cuts as well, but nothing serious.

It was at that moment that several more explosions could be heard throughout the village. Tsunade also could have sworn that she felt an explosion directly beneath her. But the biggest one was from behind the Hokage building as the monument exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Tsunade was shocked to see that it had been wiped clean. In the place of the four former Hokages was what looked like a big smiley face.

000000000000000000000

Later that day, Tsunade was sitting in her private booth in her favorite watering hole, going over the reports of the damage to the village. A team was investigating the explosion that happened underneath the Hokage Building. Interestingly, the places that were blown up in the various explosions were homes that belonged to various members of the Civilian Council and the underground bases that were used by Danzo's ROOT Anbu. Speaking of whom, the casualties were all members of the Civilian Council. Danzo, Homura and Koharu among them. When a team brought Tsunade a piece of Danzo's head, she knew that not even the war hawk could live through that.

"So, the next question is who did it?" Tsunade asked no one in particular. It was then that Shizune walked in with a look of distress on her face. "Shizune, what is it?"

"You may want to read this." Shizune said as she handed her teacher a piece of paper. Tsunade read through it and her eyes widened.

_Dear Granny Tsunade._

_ I'm not going to lie to you or sugar coat this bull and call it candy. I was the one who killed the Uchiha and I was the one who arranged the fireworks display that took out members of the Council this morning. Now you may be asking yourself why? Why did I do all this? It's rather simple. You see, the village had a plan for me. They didn't want me around, but they didn't want to lose their potentially most powerful weapon either. So they purposefully treated me lower than shit so they change me from the happy-go-lucky idiot everyone knew to an emotionless walking WMD._

_ But you see, they didn't count on one thing. The village may have had a plan, but I had a plan of my own. And my plan doesn't include greedy, narrow-minded fools like Danzo, the Civilian Council and their little puppets like the Uchiha to be the proud owners of a little something called a pulse._

_ Now, the village did succeed in one aspect. They got their weapon. The problem is that I'm not emotionless…and I won't be used by anyone._

_ Now you may be wondering why I destroyed key parts of the village, yet left a good majority of the place still standing? The main reason is that I want the people of the leaf to live on. Live on in fear that is. You see, people like you, the Pervy Sage, Kakashi-sensei and all the others, you all could have prevented this from happening. You could have helped me out of this hell, but no. You and Jiraiya were out doing your own thing, Kakashi had his face buried in porn and the ignorant people of this infernal village looked down on me while the powers-that-be turned me into the 'jolly' soul I am today._

_ So therefore, let the village live on. Let the people live in the fear that my followers and I may just drop in one day when security is lax and wipe the village off the map. And most of all, let everyone live with the knowledge that they could have prevented it had they not been so stupid._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Tsunade put the note down. As tears began to pour out of her eyes, one question came to her mind

"What have I done?"

Looking back at the note, she broke down into sorrowful sobs. "Naruto, I'm sorry."

00000000000000000000000000

Not too far away, on a hill that faced the Leaf Village, Naruto and his three lovers, Kin, Tenten and Tayuya, looked at the village with looks of disgust.

"If you ask me, they got off why too easy." Tenten said as she wrapped her arm around the arm of her childhood friend turned lover.

"That may be Ten-chan. But in a lot of ways, this is better than blowing them all up." Naruto said.

"How so?" Kin asked.

"Well, the note I wrote Tsunade will make sure that the people of the village will realize just how badly they screwed up. Now they'll be on edge, knowing that at any moment of my choosing, we can wipe them out." Naruto replied.

"So what now, Naruto-baby?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto turned away from the village and started walking. The three kunoichi followed. "Now we start building an army and to do that we need to hold some…tryouts. It shouldn't be too hard to find some people who have at least one gripe with the Leaf. After all, it's all part of the plan." The blonde said as grabbed a tree branch and broke it in half over his knee. With one last glance at the place that was so full of bad memories, Naruto started to laugh. Tenten, Tayuya and Kin joined in as well.

The sound of evil laughter could be heard for miles. And those who heard it could only wonder that the worst was yet to pass.

0000000000000000000000000

**AN: And there you have it. Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**Till next time - dthegrimm**


End file.
